Being chased
by Kimberly6731
Summary: hey people wus u lately no one has been writing stories please write you all have incredible stories i just cant wait anymore so pease update luv yas also your stories peace! : :P


**(A/N: This is my first story I'm writing on this website and I've read already a lot of stories so please don't criticize my work, but do tell me if I made any mistakes or if there is anything I should add for an improvement I don't own tdi and in this story there never was a tdi show.)**

Chapter 1: they meet

Courtney's pov:

Today is the day Friday the 13th. I was warned that this will be a bad day but I never listened they told me to stay away from this place but I didn't stay away.

It's a foggy night at 10:45 p.m. im in a new town that we just moved to called "dividy cruet." (a/n: I couldn't think of an actual town so I just made 2 words up) I was walking home from my friend Bridgette's house. But as I was walking home I was passing a old abandoned house that looked like it was haunted. Out of nowhere BAM!… BAM!... I heard some shootings so I ran up to the window to peek at what happened inside. Then I was about to scream but something covered my mouth and I looked up at what it was. It was a teenage girl who was pale white she looked around my age. She was faded white and was glowing and then I spoke "are y-you a g-ghost."

"yes, don't be frightened someone is in that house that you know and their about get hurt you have to save that person, but listen you wont get hurt and nothing bad will happen to you just hurry up before it's too late…" then she faded and disappeared.

I crawled back over to the window to look at who it was then once I was about to see everything faded away to a blackout.

Everything was black and I thought what happened am I asleep or am I dead. Then I heard a pure velvet voice coming from a man who said "Courtney, Courtney are you okay?" Then I opened my eyes and everything was fuzzy all I could see was a man who had a green Mohawk and some silver pieces on his face, but it was to blurry for me tell what it was. Then I got my sight back and I saw the man who was once in my dreams and was said to say that his name was Duncan!

"Courtney are you okay?" that's all I heard him say. "Duncan is that you?"

I felt something wet on my head so I went to feel it and I looked at my fingers and I saw blood.

"What happened?" I said.

"Don't worry about that right know we have to stay hidden, c'mon." he picked me up and was carrying me bridal style into some place really dark. "Duncan, where are we?"

"Where in the forest hiding stay calm and be quiet okay." He put me down and leaned me up against a tree. Duncan whispered in my ear "can you run" I whispered back "yeah why?" "well, if you hear anything just let me know and be ready to run." Then I said "okay" and I sat back down.

The blood started trickling down my face and landed on my shirt so I grabbed my bag that had my clothes and an old raggedy blanket and I tore of part of it and whiped off the blood and held it to my cut.

Then I heard footsteps coming closer and closer and louder and louder. "Huh, what was that?" I said Duncan turned around to face me and said "what was what?" " I heard people walking towards us getting closer." And then he looked at me "but I didn't hear anything and then he gave me a weird smirk"

Then I heard soft yelling that sounded like they were far away, I heard them yell for Duncan. "Duncan their calling for you they have gun's" then his eyes grew wide "do you know where they are?" then I pointed to behind him. "their coming we have to go they set their triggers and they don't want you alive." And then he looked at me and said "I know, they don't want you alive either because you're a witness." I got up and grab his wrist and gave him a pull to let him know that we have to start running.

"Where should we go" was all he said " to your house" then he looked at me in my eyes and said "That's the first place they'll look for us." "then what about my house." "fine, but I can't let your parents see me" then I looked at him and said "their not home" I saw him getting behind and then I knew I wasn't going a normal human pace I had to go slower so he didn't get suspicious and find out how I can run so fast and hear from so far away. I looked up and we was already at my house. Then I grabbed the key from out of my bag and unlocked the door.

**A/N : I hope you like my first chapter of my first story I will upload the next chapter once I get at least 10 reviews. So please review. **


End file.
